Ardia
Created with the vessel Infernal Wyrm, Ardia is the Artificial Intelligence that replaced its crew, allowing a single user (in this case, her captain, Siaru Kualo) to control the vessel in its entirety. Ardia's advanced adaptation programming allowed her to interview her captain and modify herself to suit. Though initially she was rather impersonal, she became closer to Siaru as time went on. Tied to his ship - unless he chooses otherwise, due to a modification that she may be copied onto a disc and moved manually - she accompanies him on all of his missions for the Sith Empire. Siaru and Ardia spent their first six hours together discussing anything that came to mind; Ardia adapted her programming with every question she asked, learning more and more about her captain. By the time they went on their first mission together - a brief one, tracking and retrieving a runaway Acolyte - she was quite confident that she knew precisely who her captain was. She assisted easily in Siaru's next mission, where he had to disable a vessel and board it to eliminate a passenger - and, inevitably, its crew, as well. She then destroyed the vessel, Parsec Cutter, at his behest. She was fully prepared to take on the entire New Republic Navy when a squadron of fighters tried to interfere in the mission, but Siaru effectively fended them off. When the Sith sent Siaru to kill his family on Ossus, and instead, he carried them out of Sith space on the Wyrm and settled them on a peaceful, but largely uninhabited, planet away from the major space lanes, she did not understand his decision. She finally asked him about it, and he explained that he could not destroy the love which allowed him to become a Sith - not even for the Sith. She accepted that, making sure to point out that she was not to be counted among the hateful, spiteful rulers of the Sith Empire. When she and Siaru returned to Nassus after another successful mission, they found Niflheim in the throes of rebellion. Siaru left her in the hangar, where she sent out messages to all Sith ship AI's, notifying them of the situation and advising cautious haste. She reached the Marauder Drael-Ynn and the loyalist fleet to which he was attached, bringing them to Niflheim as reinforcements. She waited in the hangar until Siaru returned, injured and bleeding from his first battle with Diego Leiss. He ordered her to take to the skies and assist Admiral Taelic Lankeneau against the rebel fleet. She assisted in that victory before returning to Niflheim to find that Siaru and Drael-Ynn had been victorious as well. As tensions outside the Sith Empire began to pick up, Siaru and Ardia were sent on patrols of the border, watching for encroaching enemies. Threats from other empires and the ever-present potential of a war with the Jedi Order or the New Republic threatened to destroy the very tenuous structure which the Sith Empire had regained after the war, and Ardia found solace crossing the empty skies with the Wyrm's weapons primed. Category:Sith Empire Category:Archangel